Me enamoré de una emperatriz
by Meme-sama
Summary: Kagami se ha enamorado, pero de cualquier chica, si no de la gran emperatriz Seiko Akashi. Las cosas empezaron extrañas y no parecen terminar de la misma manera, ademas no solo kagami esta tras la hermosa pelirroja. ¿Que pasara con esta extraña historia de amor? Pareja: Kagami x Akashi fem
1. Chapter 1

Mi cita con:_ la emperatriz._

Dilema…estoy enamorado. De una emperatriz que casi me mata con unas tijeras…pero que igual me tiene loco: Seiko Akashi.

¿Cómo terminé así?

Recuerdo el día en que la conocí: a la gran Seiko Akashi, la emperatriz de rakuzan.

Yo volví de Estados Unidos, había estado entrenado para la "Winter cup". Mientras caminaba para encontrarme con los otros, me encontré con una escena muy poco normal, todas las chicas de la generación milagrosa estaban reunidas, entre ellas estaba Tetsuna y Furihata. No entendí el por que…pero cuando la vi a ella sentí un gran deseo de retarla, ya que yo quería superar a la "generación de los milagros" (No porque fueran mujeres, si no porque mi meta es ser el n°1 en Japón).

A lo lejos pude apreciar a una joven de mediana altura, cabello rojo largo, sujeto apenas por una coleta, sus ojos eran de dos colores, y su uniforme era de la preparatoria rakuzan. Definitivamente ella era la chica de la que Tetsuna me había hablado antes.

Al llegar me mostré sonriente. Cuando me acerqué donde ella y las demás estaban me pidió que me retirara, pero yo no accedí, aunque admito ella tenía una aura aterradora, continúe adelante. Ella a decir verdad era totalmente hermosa, pero…bueno, digamos que no tuve tiempo de pensar o meditar en eso pues antes de darme cuenta, unas tijeras se dirigían hacia mi otros, ella había intentado apuñalarme con ellas…y no por juego, lo supe cuando sentía un hilo de sangre recorrer mi rostro. ¡Por poco y no la esquivo!

Ella dio un buen discurso, me asombraba lo que decía, ¿En verdad jamás había perdido nada en su vida? Para ser un chica era la mas fuerte que había visto…no mostraba tener debilidad. Seiko tomó las tijeras y sujetó su coleta de cabello (la cual por cierto era muy larga) y la cortó de un tajo, quedando su cabello a la altura de su mentón. Supongo que eso fue algo muy significativo ya que todos estábamos mirando anonadados…definitivamente ella tenía una aura imponente.

Tetsuna y yo, una vez que las demás se fueron comenzamos a hablar.

—Eso fue algo…extraño…—Dije con una sonrisa, simplemente no creía lo que acaba de pasar.

—Ella va en serio…sabes…Ten cuidado cuando te topes con Seiko-chan, ella siempre va en serio…

—Huh ya veo…

Pensé que las cosas se quedarían así, simplemente un encuentro deportivo, pero no fue así.

Mientras caminaba me topé con el equipo rakuzan, nos miramos todos fijamente, pensé que solo se irían o algo así, pero Seiko caminó hacia mi, con una sonrisa tranquila y la mirada serena y fría. Miré sus manos, asegurándome de que esta vez no tuviera un objeto punzo cortante en manos. Todos esperábamos lo mismo, ya que a juzgar por la mirada de sus otros compañeros, ellos pensaban que tal vez Seiko me mataría o algo así…pero de nuevo me equivoque, y todo el caos ocurrió cuando de sus labios salieron las palabras:

"—Saldrás conmigo—"

¿Qué?, ¿Esa mujer hablaba en serio?

—¡T-Tienes que estar bromeando…! ¿Por qué crees que saldría contigo? —Ella solo afiló su mirada, la sonrisa continuaba, y simplemente como si de un juego se tratara soltó.

—Porque me interesas, y todo lo que yo quiero lo consigo, no puedes negarte…aquí esta mi número. —Puso un papel en mi mano y se dio la vuelta. Y justo cuando yo iba a renegar Reo, el chico del otro equipo se quejó.

—¡S-Sei-chan! ¡¿Por qué el si puede salir contigo?!

—Por qué me interesó—Espetó sencilla callando cualquier queja—. Como sea…Kagami-kun, no llegues tarde—Sonrió de lado y dándose la vuelta desapareció con todo su equipo.

¿Por qué ya no dije nada? ¡Porque ya no tenía palabras! Nunca me había topado con una mujer tan directa y autoritaria, ni siquiera en América. ¿Qué no se supone que las mujeres de Japón son más tímidas y lindas?

Por lo visto no cuando se trata de la emperatriz. Fui a hablar de esto con Tetsuna, ya que ella era un chica y conocía a Seiko…no tenía yo ni idea de que hacer, algo en mi me decía que si me atrevía a negarme a ir a una cita amanecería respirando de un tubo y es lo último que yo necesitaba.

—¿S-Seiko-chan t-te invito a una c-cita? —A decir verdad por la expresión que puso Tetsuna comprendí que Seiko no solía hacer eso.

—Si, lo acaba de hacer…incluso me dio su número…Kuroko… ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Aceptar…no he sabido de nadie que la rechace…—Supongo que Tetsuna llegó a la misma conclusión que yo: Me matará si digo que no.

—Pero yo no se nada de citas…Menos como una chica como ella. ¿No me dijiste tú, que ella era como una princesa?

—Puedo decirte lo que le gusta…has tu mejor esfuerzo.

—¿Y si me acompañas?

—No puedo…Saldré con Satsumi-kun este viernes…y no quiero interrumpirlos a ambos—En pocas palabras, no había salida, tendría una cita con la gran emperatriz. Faltaban dos días para que llegara el viernes…y en esos dos días me esforzaría por pensar en algo, tal vez alguna cafetería o lugar a donde ir…tal vez si le preguntaba a las demás chicas de la generación de los milagros…tal vez ellas sabrían que decirme.

Primero me topé con Atsuki. La compañera de mi amigo Himuro, y según me dijo Tetsuna, una de las mejores amigas de Seiko.

—¿EH? ¿Aka-chin te invitó a una cita? —Ni ella se lo creía, mientras comía algunas barras de caramelo, meditó un poco. —A Aka-chin le gustan mucho las cosas de arte, los libros y eso…—Tal ves un museo no estaría mal, algo de culto…pero no se aun me faltaban mas opiniones.

Por lo tanto fui con Midori, una chica que según escuche de Atsuki siempre jugaba con Seiko, y era digamos como su segunda mejor amiga. Al toparme con ella no se veía muy contenta, aunque en realidad ella tampoco creía lo que le decía.

—¿Como es que Seiko te invitó a ti? Eso no tiene nada de sentido…En fin, no lo arruines o date por muerto—Fría como siempre se acomodó las gafas, me miraba con total disgusto. —Algo raro has de tener, normalmente ella no sale con tontos

No sabía si sentirme halagado o ofendido por ello. Pero ya mejor no renegar. Después de unas horas de rogar y rogar ella me dijo que a Seiko le gustaban los paisajes y las caminatas por lugares lindos, y que de preferencia conociendo lo tonto que era, que no dijera nada idiota pero que tampoco me quedara callado…Eso fue de mucha ayuda…supongo.

Ahora lo importante…invitarla. Lo mejor es que la llamara ahora, si no, sería una cita último momento…y creo que eso sería lo peor. ¿Ya tenía pensado a donde ir? No, pero posiblemente ya pensaría algo en el momento. Armándome de valor, marqué el número que ella me dio.

_—__¿Hola?_ —La voz sonó y me petrifiqué, pero debía hacerlo ya.

—S-Seiko-san, soy yo, Kagami Taiga, es para lo de nuestra cita…y-yo.

_—__Ah, Kagami-kun, solo dime Seiko, por favor…_—Esa mujer quería matarme, era…d-demasiado…n-no se.

—S-Seiko, de nuestra cita, creo que…sería lindo, si accedieras a pasear conmigo…Podríamos…ir al parque…aunque si quieres otra cosa…—Me sentía peor que un retrasado mental, tartamudeaba, me costaba hablar, pero justo cuando pensé que ella diría algo…solo escuche una preciosa risa.

_—__Esta bien, creo que suena correcto, ¿A qué hora?_

—Podría pasar por ti…a las… —Ella me interrumpió, por lo visto algo no le sonó bien.

_—__No, nos encontraremos en un punto. En la cafetería que esta por el parque._

—De acuerdo…nos vemos ahí a las cuatro.

_—__Bien, no llegues tarde, Kagami-kun_—Su tono de voz era mas suave que cuando la conocí, como si fuera otra persona. Ella colgó, y yo aun necesitaba ayuda. Despues de todo lo que me dijo Midorin…

Tal vez si le preguntaba alguien que no me odiara tanto… Tal vez Ryoma Kise sabría algo…

—¿!E-EH!? ¿S-SEIKO-CHII? —Parecía que le daría un infarto a la chica rubia. Yo en verdad no entendía que era lo extraordinario…o de verdad todas me estaban tirando de feo, o Seiko era la chica mas cotizada que jamás aceptaba citas. Yo esperaba que la respuesta correcta fuera la segunda.

—¡Si! ¡Ahg! Solo dime que le gusta, no se que hacer para la cita—Ya ni siquiera entendía nada, cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para la cita, y yo esperaba que ella pudiera ayudarme.

—La verdad no se mucho…pero, te diré algo… ¡Arréglate! Pareces un jugador callejero…Seiko-chan tiene gusto por lo chicos guapos…que se ven bien

Bueno, ahora definitivamente me estaban diciendo feo y desarreglado, aunque no podía esperar menos de una chica que es modelo y en sima juega básquetbol…solo me quedaba aguantarme, dejar que dijera feo cuantas veces quisiera.

—¿Podrías ayudarme con eso? Tu pareces saber mucho más de moda—Nunca me había importado algo como la moda, unos jeans y la camisa eran suficiente para considerarme vestido. Pero, como de nuevo digo que…no quiero que me maten, será mejor que ella me vista como si fuera un muñeco o algo así. Y además eso le agradó por que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como estrellas cuando le pedí su ayuda.

Ella aceptó, e inmediatamente me arrastró al centro comercial. ¡Solo dios sabe cuantas tiendas pise!

Miles de trajes, millones de pantalones, conjuntos, zapatos, sombreros, y accesorios. ¡Esa mujer estoy segura que se quería acabar todo mi dinero! Bueno…no me importaba tanto, pero nunca había gastado yo tanto dinero en ropa. Ya que la linda rubia no solo me compró ropa para la cita, me obligó a cambiar todo mi aguarda ropa.

—Creo que con eso ya esta bien—Canturreó mientras miraba una lista, en ella, la lindura se tomó la molestia de escribir todo lo que yo necesitaba. Mientras tanto ahora yo lloraba por mis ahorros derrochados y las miles de cajas y bolsas que traía en las manos, aunque por lo menos sus siguientes palabras me reconfortaron.

—Sabes Kagami-chii, no eres un chico feo, creo que se porque Seiko-chii se fijó en ti, pero aun así la ropa linda siempre ayuda, llámame antes de ir a tu cita, para que te arregle el cabello. —Un giñó suyo, un beso en la mejilla y la chica desapareció de mi vista. La cita con Seiko sería mañana. Solo me quedaba confiar en esta ropa, tratar de no hacer nada tonto…y asegurarme que se divierta ella.

(Si, kagami olvidó el echo de que ni quería esa cita, y comenzó a pensar en cómo hacer que esa linda chica, Seiko, pudiera disfrutar la cita. Que tierno ¿Cierto?)

Aun estaba nervioso, y Tetsuna estaba ocupada, y yo no quería hablar con los demás del equipo de mi cita…por obvias razones, no quería que mi entrenadora me estrangulará por salir con alguien del equipo contrario, y tampoco que Hyuuga me matara.

Así que le llamé a Himuro, esperaba yo que él pudiera ser mi "hermano" en momentos como estos, el siempre había tenido encanto natural y claro un gran sentido de cómo tratar a las mujeres…cosa que yo nunca he tenido. Mi celular sonó varias veces, hasta que él contestó.

—Tatsuya…hola, necesito tu consejo.

_—__¿Eh? Eso es extraño, nunca me pides ayuda~ well then. Dime en que te puedo ayudar_

Una respuesta muy positiva a decir verdad a como él era normalmente. —Mañana tengo una cita…necesito conejos… ¡Dammit! ¡Im so nervous!

_—__Sí, sí. Entonces ¿Saldrás con esa chica de tu equipo?_

—No, no. Ella solo es mi amiga y tienen novio, voy a salir con una chica…Seiko, del equipo rakuzan.

_—__¿Con Seiko-san? ¿La amiga de Atsuki? No bromes ¿Cómo conseguiste una cita con ella?_ —Por lo visto, incluso Himuro comprendía la gravedad del asunto. Definitivamente una cita con esa pelirroja era algo totalmente increíble.

—Ella me ordenó salir…pero, tú me conoces, siempre lo arruino con las chicas—La mayoría me tomaba por insensible o por poco romántico, pero…era inevitable así soy yo, no es con mala intención ni nada.

_—__No puedo creerlo…Pues, supongo que…deberías ser tú…pero sin ser tan tú_

—Eso es de mucha ayuda…—Reí sarcástico, simplemente no me era de ayuda. Claro que no fingiría ser alguien que no soy, ni siquiera por una chica como ella. Pero tampoco quería meter la pata como siempre.

_—__Se sensible, escúchala con atención, no te distraigas, muestra interés…ya sabes: Caballerosidad._ —Escuché una risa por el celular, Himuro por lo visto veía mi situación como una mala comedia, e igual yo lo estaba haciendo, pero me sentí mejor con eso, supongo que decía la verdad…si es con una chica, debo mostrar ser caballeroso…aunque no sea bueno en ello.

—Bien eso haré, nos vemos luego. —Himuro se despidió de mí, y me deseó suerte y yo me fui a mi casa, al llegar estaba tan agotado por todo que solo me tiré en la cama, mientras miraba el techo muchos pensamientos me invadieron, por ejemplo: la imagen de Seiko…su cabello…su mirada, como casi me arranca la cara con las tijeras.

"Me pregunto que me ha visto a mi" Me seguía preguntando, ella no parecía el tipo de chicas que salieran con el primero que se les cruza, tenía que ver mayor razón que la que ella dio.

Rendido ya, cerré los ojos. Y simplemente esperé a que el día siguiente llegara.

Al despertar, estaba nervioso, no podía creer que el día había llegado. Las piernas me temblaban, cuando me cepillaba los dientes parecía que en mi mano había un terremoto…si, no había duda ¡No estaba listo!

Abrumado salí a correr, supongo que di más vueltas que de costumbre porque volví arrastrándome a la casa, al menos los nervios corporales se habían ido, pues mi mente aun era un lio, mucho peor que el de mi habitación.

Mientras me daba una ducha trataba de hacer una simulación de mi cita con ella, pero todo lo que pensaba o decía en mi mente terminaba con ella matándome o en un desastre total. Ni las chicas de Estados unidos me habían puesto así de nervioso…tal vez ¿Y si hablaba con ella como con Tetsuna?

"No, ¡no!, no funcionaría nunca…mala idea". Aunque pude hablar con ella por teléfono…claro, si es que a eso se le podía llamar conversación.

El tiempo se me acababa. Ya era medio día…Al salir tomé la ropa que me compré con Kise y me vestí, aunque sentía que algo estaba mal. Traté de arreglarme lo mejor posible, lo hice tantas veces, que antes de darme cuenta ya eran las dos de la tarde.

"Tengo que llamarla…"

—Kise…necesito tu ayuda, mi cita es a las cuatro y…

—¡EN SEGUIDA VOY! ¡AGUANTA KAGAMICHII! —Si no me destrozó los tímpanos fue por milagro. Antes de darme cuenta, ella había colgado, y en treinta minutos mi timbre sonó

—Kagami-chii….llegamos y vamos a ¡Ah!... ¿Q-Que? ¡Estas peor que horrible! —Ella gritó alarmada, y antes de darme cuenta, Midori, Kise, Atsuki y Tetsuna estaban en mi puerta.

—Pero… ¿Q-Que hacen todas ustedes aquí?...

—Bueno, no queremos que te vaya mal con Aka-chin…

—Además tienes que usar el lucky ítem para no arruinarlo

—Tienes que esforzarte Kagami-kun…

—Veras Kagami-chii…Seiko-chii es una gran amiga, y todas estamos algo emocionadas…y queremos que todo salga bien…para ambos, que tengan una linda tarde, Seiko no suele salir con chicos…así que…bueno ayudaremos un poco.

Vaya, si que la apreciaban a pesar de todo, y la verdad yo haría lo mismo. Así que simplemente suspire y sonreí mas confiado que antes.

—Bien chicas, hagamos que esto sea todo un éxito, ¡soy todo suyo!

Kise se encargó de arreglarme a su manera, y también dejó mi cabello de manera correcta. Mientras Midori me decía todo lo que debía hacer y no hacer al estar con Seiko, además me recordó miles de cosas sobre modales, me dio un lucky ítem de acuerdo a mi signo y me deseo suerte. Atsuki también me dijo algunas cosas, y me dio los dulces favoritos de Seiko. Tetsuna me recordó que debía también yo mismo, y que Seiko se daría cuenta si sobre actuó…y lo más importante que me dijeron todas "relájate"

—Seiko-chii es una chica difícil, pero es muy agradable…solo no le tengas miedo como todos los demás

—Bromea pero sin ser tonto, Aka-chin tiene buen sentido del humor

—Muestra interés real, si no mejor vete, a ella le gusta la gente sincera, pero tampoco te pongas totalmente a su altura…

Yo asentía como niño de escuela, tenía que aprender, y hacer lo mejor. Solo sería una cita ¿Verdad?

A las tres y media salí de casa, todas me desearon buena suerte, y yo ya me sería mejor cuando pensaba en la cita ya no tenía tantos nervios, sería mejor que tomara las cosas con una buena actitud.

Mientras caminaba pensaba muchas cosas y solo respiraba tranquilo, por fin llegué a la cafetería, comencé a buscarla, y de echo fue fácil, ya que su cabello relucía entre la multitud, pero entonces cuando la vi…

nunca… nunca…jamás creería… ¡Que ella era tan hermosa!

Claro, ya había visto su rostro antes…pero, con el uniforme deportivo de su escuela no se apreciaba mucho. Frente a mi estaba Seiko, preciosamente vestida con un vestido primaveral, sus cabello rojo estaba hermosamente arreglado y tenía un lazo negro atado. Su figura era femenina, delicada…como una preciosa muñeca.

—S-Seiko…espero no haberte echo esperar

—No, justo ahora acabo de llegar…Te vez bien por cierto. Kise tiene buen gusto. —Soltó una risita traviesa alzando una ceja, esa chica era totalmente perspicaz. Me ponía los pelos de punta.

—¿E-Eh? ¿C-Como lo supiste? —Esperaba no haberlo arruinado.

—Digamos que ya conozco sus gustos, pero tranquilo…te sienta bien…ahora vamos—Era amable, mas amable de lo que pensaba. Nervioso y algo exaltado le sugerí que comenzáramos con nuestro paseo.

—¿Empezamos nuestra cita Seiko?

—Esta bien, Kagami-kun


	2. Conocer, preguntar y hacer

Capitulo 2. _Conocer, preguntar y hacer._

Así, la cita comenzó, Kagami y Seiko comenzaron a caminar por un largo sendero que conducía a los adentros de aquel enorme parque, en el cual había arboles gigantescos. La mayoría floreados, que ofrecían una sombra agradable; también había animales de todo tipo, algunos mamíferos pequeños, y había un lago en el centro de aquel enorme lugar. Básicamente el escenario se daba por sí solo, ahora solo faltaba poder hablar con tranquilidad.

—S-Seiko…te vez muy linda hoy…bueno, no es que no siempre te veas linda…B-Bueno no es que…eh…bueno te vez bien…hoy... —Y comenzó mal, ahora estaba trabándose y hablando como tarado, trabándose…pero, Seiko lejos de enojarse solo soltó una pequeña risa sutil.

—Gracias, usualmente me visto así cuando salgo—En su casa ella suele usar siempre kimono, ya que así es como su hogar lo establece.

—B-Bueno…te vez bien—Kagami rascó su nuca nervioso mientras desviaba la mirada, sintiendo que sus mejillas tenían un pequeño ardor de pena. Estaba algo extrañado de que ella fuera tan… ¿Comprensiva? Como si le dejara pasar sus errores.

—Y ahora ¿Qué haremos? —Preguntó Seiko con tranquilidad mientras miraba los alrededores con una sonrisa, el día estaba mas que precioso sin una sola nube, pero sin hacer tanto calor. Las flores eran vistosas y todo parecía estar bien…las amigas de Seiko acertaron, ella adora esa clase de paseo.

—C-Creo que podemos ver algunas cosas, y si te da hambre…con gusto puedo invitarte un té o lo que mas te guste…

Podría ser tonto, pero la verdad a Seiko le gustaba la actitud de Kagami, ya que el mayor se estaba comportando dulce y considerado, y no porque le tuviera miedo. Seiko por mas que le miraba no encontraba miedo o terror, no estaba tenso de la forma en la que se viera que él estaba forzándose a si mismo. No, todo lo contrario…Kagami solo estaba nervioso…y si, a la fría emperatriz eso le pareció dulce.

Él era el primer…chico…que…

—Esta bien… ¡Mira juegos! —Seiko tomó la mano de Kagami quien en dos instantes se puso como un tomate, pero solo ocultó su rostro mientras era dirigido por la menor.

Llegaron al area de juego la cual estaba vacía. Seiko caminó sonriente mientras se sentaba en un columpio. —A puesto a que te gano

—Tu nunca pierdes—Sonrió cual idiota, Seiko era como una niña pequeña, una hermosa muñeca sentada en aquel columpio.

—Solo ven y ya. —Y tal como se le indició eso hizo, tomó asiento en el columpio que estaba al lado, y ambos comenzaron a tomar impulso.

—Sabes Kagami-kun, siento haberte obligado a invitarme, sinceramente no pensé que lo fueras a hacer. —Kagami admiró la expresión de la chica, aunque la verdad él no la conocía bien, por lo que le había dicho Tetsuna, ella no era una chica precisamente delicada que se disculpara con otros por lo que se impresionó mucho…bastante a decir verdad.

"No me importa…no importa nada, me daré la oportunidad de conocer a esta chica"

Pensó Kagami.

—A decir verdad me sorprendiste, y no sabía que hacer… ¡Pero ni creas que te no tendremos nuestra cita! ¡No sabes todo lo que he pasado! Me han dicho feo en todas partes…además…creo que, yo quiero saber de ti, no lo que dicen de ti

La sorpresa fue monumental para Seiko, ella de verdad había tenido un interés en Kagami, aunque su lado digamos "amable" se sintió algo mal por haberle impuesto esa cita, se relajó con esas palabras sonriendo gustosa, mirándole con total agradecimiento y ternura, pero claro, ella era una emperatriz ¡No se olviden de ello!

—Ya veo, entonces espero sea una buena cita Kagami Taiga. —Esa sonrisa y esa mirada, le indicaron a Kagami que ya todo estaría bien, ahora se dedicaría a conocer a esa curiosa mujer, la gran emperatriz.

—Eso trataré…no soy bueno con las chicas…—Susurró para sí mismo—. Mas cuando son chicas bonitas…

Seiko hizo caso omiso y soltó una risa mas fluida, por lo visto…no tenía necesidad de reprimirse con Kagami, claro que no sería mala ni abusaría de él, pero solo sería ella misma. Eso era todo.

Después de eso todo fueron risas, Seiko de la manera mas juguetona andaba de aquí a haya, claro que también se divertía mirando a Kagami caerse una y otra vez. Desde los sube y baja hasta los pasa manos hicieron de todo. Después de un buen rato decidieron que sería buena idea

Ahora Seiko caminaba sobre una barda muy delgada, Kagami simplemente le seguía algo preocupado de que esta no callera.

—S-Seiko…Ten cuidado, no quiero que te caigas…

—No hay problema no lo haré y aparte si lo hiciera, no pasaría nada…

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Seiko sonrió traviesa ante la pregunta de Kagami, y entonces simplemente perdió su equilibrio a propósito, siendo rescatada por kagami quien la tomó en sus brazos.

—Por qué tú me atraparías—Dijo victoriosa al encontrarse a salvo en los brazos de Kagami, quien aparte de tener un mini infarto estaba algo sorprendido de que ella sabía que lograría atraparla.

—P-Pero… ¿Cómo sabías que lo haría?

—Por que tienes unos reflejos increíbles…así que, simplemente lo supe, ahora… ¿podrías bajarme? —Todos en el parque los estaban viendo, de echo, esas personas que nos los conocían, juraban que eran la pareja más linda que habían visto…era como un caballero protegiendo a la pequeña princesa. Al Kagami darse cuenta de que le veían la bajó con cuidado.

—Kagami-kun…Quiero saber… ¿Por qué te esforzaste tanto? Quiero decir…se que ellas te ayudaron, ¿Por qué no simplemente hisiste lo que todos los demás? Hacer algo tonto como invitarme al cine y cometer errores en mis gustos…

Seiko había tenido muchas citas en su tiempo de Rakuzan, y todas habían sido un fiasco, algunos lo hacían solo por interés, otros porque ella era bonita y otros para lograr ser "legendarios" Por salir con la chica mas difícil, pero…cada cita era igual: Un fracaso total.

Pero…esta vez todo era diferente. Los lugares estaban bien elegidos, las opciones eran buenas, Kagami se portaba amable y sincero y claro que se notaba todo su esfuerzo.

—Se que será tonta mi respuesta pero…No tengo idea. —Seiko se sorprendió de golpe, no pensaba que fuera a responder a eso. Kagami prosiguió—. La verdad hubo un punto en el que estaba todo desesperado, no quería hacerte pasar un mal rato, en especial porque soy malo con las chicas…pensé que preguntando a las personas cercanas a ti sería buena idea…¿Estas molesta por ello?

Preguntó Kagami con intriga, pero era todo lo contrario, las mejillas de Seiko estaban teñidas de rojo, estaba totalmente asombrada, de que Kagami, un chico que apenas conocía se había esforzado tanto…Y de echo le hacía feliz saber que todas ellas le habían ayudado…pues nada estaba errado.

—No, de echo me hace…feliz…—Ni siquiera Seiko creyó lo que había dicho con tanta soltura. Pero, sí, feliz, no era como la satisfacción vacía de ganar algo. Esta era una sensación de felicidad autentica. Su corazón golpeaba con algo de violencia su pecho, y las ganas de sonreír se iban de su control…no había duda, estaba totalmente feliz.

—Y-Ya veo…entonces seguiré haciendo lo mejor que pueda

Después de eso las cosas fueron más calmadas, hablaron durante mucho tiempo sobre cosas como metas, gustos, opiniones y demás. Claro que Kagami recordó las palabras de Midori, y no se atrevió a contradecirle en lo que debía ser serio, aunque también decía lo que pensaba…eso le agradó a la emperatriz. Ambos estaban comodos sumidos en un ambiente perfecto, todo lo demás se había ido, desde los nervios de Kagami, hasta el echo de que ambos apenas se conocían, y no importaba…ya que, de verdad parecían viejos conocidos.

—Entonces ¿tu sueño es ser el numero uno de Japón? Vaya, tienes una meta interesante, y lo tomas muy en serio…eso me agrada mucho…aunque claro no te dejaría ganar nunca. —Afirmó en su típico tono de superioridad—. Pero…creo que podrías…

—Viniendo eso de alguien que jamás ha perdido, debo decir me siento honrado…Y no me detendré, claro que no lo haré solo…tengo a mi equipo

—Y a Tetsuna, es una linda chica ¿Verdad? Creo que ambos son buen equipo. ¿Son novios? La verdad en ese momento no lo pensé.

—P-Para nada, ella salé con Satsumi...

—Ya veo, bueno la verdad ellos siempre se gustaron pero Tetsuna era indiferente…—Rió un poco al acordarse cuentas veces había rechazado al chico de cabellos rosas cuando invitaba a la chica fantasma a salir.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna vez ha habido alguien que te guste? O viceversa…

Seiko se detuvo un momento, ella sabía que le gustaba a Reo, pero…la verdad prefería esa linda relación que tenían ambos, se divertía también estando con su equipo pero no se interesaba en ellos en el sentido romántico…aunque Hayama y Reo si lo mostraran.

—Creo que en realidad no. —La única persona que le había echo ponerse nerviosa era su viejo sempai Nijimura, pero ese flechazo duró muy poco tiempo y luego de eso no volvió a sentirlo.

—Es extraño para alguien tan boni…digo, para una chica. —Kagami rió como tarado mientras su cara se ponía de tomate, él no sabía si estaba bien decir cosas como esas o no, todo esto de las citas y las mujeres continuaba siendo un hermoso enigma lleno de misterios raros e inaprensibles.

Pero entonces ya en la tarde algo raro pasó, un fuerte trueno se escuchó y una repentina lluvia cayó tal cual telón al final de la función. Rápidamente Kagami se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio a ella mientras corrían hacia un pequeño quiosco que no estaba muy lejos, para la menos no quedar empapados. Al llegar simplemente dieron un respiro y observaron la fuerte lluvia que se había desatado repentinamente…era una vista agradable…no hacía frio y la tarde comenzaba a teñirse en matices mas cálidos.

—Eso fue repentino… ¿Estás bien? Espero no estés empapada…—Suspiró para mirar a la contraría con preocupación.

_Jamás pensé…que existiría alguien como él…simplemente no entiendo… ¿Qué es él? ¿Qué pretende…?_

Seiko estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras se aferraba al abrigo que cubría su delicado cuerpo. Seiko no entendía a Kagami pero tampoco se entendía a sí misma. ¿Por qué no era más fría con él? ¿Por qué mostraba mucho de sí misma con él?

Kagami le llamó de nuevo.

—¿Seiko…? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, supongo que si…gracias…

—Me sorprendió que lloviera, el clima no reportaba nada de lluvia

—Supongo, pero es lo que lo hace interesante

—Tú lo has dicho ciertamente

—Se ve todo muy lindo… ¿No? Hay veces que…cuando llueve no puedo dejar de mirar por la ventana…aunque siempre he querido estar bajo la lluvia. —Según su padre, una dama no podía hacer algo tan poco propio e infantil. Por lo tanto…todo se quedó como un anhelo en su corazón. Kagami era un idiota, un tarado pero incluso el podía ver la verdad en la situación…así que sugirió.

—Hagámoslo entonces…tu y yo. Cuando era niño siempre lo hacía cada vez que pasaba…me encanta hacerlo…así que creo tu también deberías…intentarlo. No te preocupes si te pones mi chaqueta tu ropa no se mojara…pero, será mejor que te quites los zapatos…el pasto esta bien.

Seiko quedó petrificada… ¿De verdad estaba bien? Tenía que probarlo, tenía que hacerlo…Además, cuando vio la amplia sonrisa de Kagami, se sintió segura y asintió. Kagami bajó primero y le dijo.

—Toma mi mano…No quiero que te resbales…—Seiko con algo de nerviosismo –el cual ocultó a la perfección- tomó la mano de Kagami, esta era totalmente cálida, y podía sentir la amabilidad con solo eso.

_Quiero conocer a esta persona…quiero…ser alguien especial en su vida, quiero…quiero ver el lado que nadie ha visto. Ella no solo es la fría que gana victorias que todos ven…su mano es suave y delicada…es…increíble._

Pensó Kagami mientras la ayudaba a bajar, pronto la lluvia fría comenzó a mojar la cabeza de Seiko, era agradable en contraste con el calor de esa tarde. Una extraña sensación cosquilleó en ella. Era algo agradable, aunque era difícil ver ya que sus hermosas pestañas estaban llenas de gotas, pero totalmente increíble…se sentía como nunca. Seiko tomó amabas manos de Kagami y comenzó a jugar con él, corriendo de aquí para allá dando vueltas y demás.

—¿Qué te parece? ¿Verdad que es genial?

—Si, totalmente…

—Seiko…yo…—Kagami seguro hubiera dicho algo importante, pero eso nunca lo sabremos ya que antes de darse cuenta ambos terminaron en el suelo, ya que con el lodo se habían tropezado. Por suerte Seiko cayó en sima de Kagami, aunque de todas formas se raspó un poco la rodilla.

—¿E-Estas bien Kagami-kun?

—Si, siempre me caigo así que no tengo problema… ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Me duele la rodilla. —Dicho esto Seiko hizo lo que no hacía desde hace algunos años: Reír a todo volumen. A ella se le hacía muy gracioso, siempre se había preguntado como se sentía tener algún tropezón o algo por el estilo. Kagami también comenzó a reír y luego se puso de pie. Antes de darse cuenta, la lluvia había disminuido considerablemente. Kagami ya de pie tomó a Seiko en sus brazos y la llevó al quiosco de nuevo. La sentó en el suelo y la examinó.

—Es solo un raspón…ni siquiera sangró, que suerte. —Kagami limpió el raspón con un poco de agua de una botella y un pañuelo que Seiko tenía en su bolso.

—¿Qué te pareció tu primera experiencia bajo la lluvia?...Lo siento, por mi culpa ha de ser horrible…—Kagami rió nervioso, ya que sentía que había arruinado todo, pero ella solo sonreía con dulzura como si…estuviera pensando muchas cosas. Luego regresó su mirada hacia él y negó.

—No, de echo fue lo que siempre soñé…el pasto húmedo, la sensación y las rodillas raspadas…esas son cosas que siempre quise sentir…gracias Kagami-kun

—Seiko…yo…

—¿Si?

—Quiero…ser alguien en quien puedas confiar…quiero que seamos amigos

—¿Estas seguro?

—Si pude sobrevivir haré mi mejor esfuerzo. —Seiko se sintió algo enternecida y claro aceptó tal petición mientras miraba gustosa esa sonrisa de total bobo, que por alguna razón por un momento, solo por un momento le hacia olvidar lo demás.

Pero eso solo era un momento especial.

Aun quedaba mucho de la emperatriz por domar, y los problemas serían aun mas grandes.

_Kagami es un chico raro…no me tiene miedo como los otros pero trata de complacerme. No me conoce pero se esfuerza por hacer lo mejor. A pesar de que yo le impuse esta cita…el terminó disfrutándola…y ahora, como si nada me ofrece su amistad…es extraño, desde hace tiempo…que no hacia una amistad de esa forma…siempre mis lazos se formaban automáticamente…por sobre todo en el club de basquetbol…_

_Pero me siento demasiado bien como para pensar en anda mas. La brisa es suave, a pesar de tener el cabello empapado y las puntas goteando siento un inmenso calor…y es agradable…pues me había acostumbrado demasiado al frio…_

_No puedo asegurar nada…ni siquiera yo me conozco a veces, pero confiaré en el para que sea mi amigo…quiero…también ser una persona importante…no solo quiero mandarle como a los demás…_

_Si de algo estaba segura…era de dos cosas. La primera…el raspón me dolería un rato mas, y…que siento que todo…apenas comienza. Siempre he tenido la certeza de muchas cosas…con el ojo del emperador que tengo, puedo predecir algunas cosas…pero de alguna forma la incertidumbre que siento ahora sobre el futuro es interesante…creo, que puedo dar una oportunidad._

La cita acabó cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse, ya era tarde. Con el calor el cabello y la ropa de Seiko se secaron rápido. Ambos caminaban juntos de regreso, era una sensación agradable, que causaba felicidad en ambos…como si hubieran obtenido una brillante victoria…Esa sensación de sentirse bien…como en una paz que no puede quebrarse. Había silencio, pero este no era como el silencio con el que empezó el día…este era un silencio reconfortante, ambos con sonrisas en los labios estaban reconfortados.

—Fue una linda cita…gracias Kagami-kun, nos veremos después…y dile a Hyuuga-san que las prácticas de nuestra escuela son la próxima semana, así que si Riko-san quiere que apartemos un lugar…deben apurarse. —Kagami se sorprendió de que sacara eso al aire, aunque de alguna forma captó el mensaje de trasfondo, aunque fuera por el subconsciente.

—Yo la disfrute mucho…y claro se los diré…

—Entonces nos vemos. —Girando sobre sus talones Seiko comenzó a alejarse. Kagami una vez más apreció lo bonito que era el cabello de Seiko, aunque ahora ni siquiera le cubriera el cuello, se veía precioso de esa manera…

_Su cabello es tan bonito como sus ojos…nunca había visto una chica como ella, ni siquiera en estados las chicas pelirrojas son tan lindas…Es como si fuera una hermosa muñeca…una que solo puedo ver a veces…He…Si que he echo una amistad interesante…Seiko…que humano más extraño eres tu…me encanta…_

—Y ustedes ya pueden salir de su escondite…Kise, Midori, Tetsuna, Atsuki…

—¿E-Eh? ¿C-Como supiste que estábamos aquí? —Salieron entonces las chicas de su escondite. Kise estaba nerviosa, no pensó que sería descubierta.

—Digamos que me di cuenta. Y de alguna forma lo presentía…

—Solo queríamos vigilar que todo estuviera bien. —Se excusó Tetsuna, quien había cancelado la cita con su novio para ir a ver la cita de Seiko y Kagami

—¿Qué tanto escucharon?

—Nada, solos los podíamos observar desde lejos, si nos acercábamos mas Seiko-chii nos hubiera descubierto…

"menos mal". Pensó Kagami, pues no deseaba que nadie mas hubiera visto.

—Además cuando comenzó a llover no pudimos ver nada, y nos regresamos a la cafetería…Espero que Aka-chin no se resfríe…ya que ella no esta acostumbrada a mojarse en la lluvia

—¿De verdad?

—Si, cuando éramos mas pequeñas todas salimos a jugar con la lluvia…pero por más que insistíamos Seiko decía que no.

—Huh…Bueno. Gracias por su preocupación…

—Kagami-chii arruinaste la ropa. —El saco estaba todo mojado y Kagami echo un desastre. Kise se quejó haciendo pucheros largo rato. Todas trataron de interrogar a Kagami pero este no dijo nada.

Se despidieron y se fueron a casa. La próxima vez que él y Seiko se toparían sería en la practica que ella mencionó…y sería el inicio de nuevos problemas.

Continuará.


End file.
